


Taking A Chance

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood was sitting next to her best friend, Ginny Weasley following their trip to the Department of Mysteries. Little did she see the kiss that Ginny was going to give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a Chance – Rating M  
> Summary – Luna Lovegood was sitting next to her best friend, Ginny Weasley following their trip to the Department of Mysteries. Little did she see the kiss that Ginny was going to give her.  
> Pairings – Luna/Ginny, Neville/Ron, Harry/Hermione  
> Warnings – Femmeslash pairing as main pairing, slash pairing as secondary pairing.  
> Challenge – Three Different Pairings a Day (Luna/Ginny)

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**25** **th** **June 1996**

Luna Lovegood was sitting in the Hospital Wing, worried about her childhood friend, Ginny Weasley, one of the six members of Dumbledore's Army who went to the Department of Mysteries intent on saving the life of Sirius Black, the godfather of Harry Potter.

Luna knew that Ginny's ankle had to be regrown following the break of it, meaning that she had to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing, but Luna knew she had a feeling. A feeling of which wasn't Nargles or Wrackspurts affecting her, but she still had a feeling that she couldn't shake off

Knowing that Ginny was part of the feeling led to Luna spending her night with the redhead, the feeling being stronger when she was by her.

Watching Ginny just lying there, breathing, Luna saw that her other friends, Harry was laying on Hermione Grangers bed in the Hospital Wing, playing tonsil tennis with the bushy haired girl and, surprisingly to Luna, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley were holding each other closely as if nothing matter more than each other.

Knowing she had to take her chance, she lent down to Ginny and kissed her, taking a chance on her. She saw that Ginny had opened her eyes and decided to deepen the kiss. She felt it as Ginny returned the kiss, their emotions taking charge.

Eventually Luna broke the kiss, the need for air being urgent, the love proving too much as Ginny looked in bliss.

"Are you alright Luna?" Ginny asked, moving her good leg, allowing Luna to lay next to her. "That felt good."

"Well, there are no Nargles or Wrackspurts affecting me." Luna said. "I love you Ginny."

Luna was glad in the end that she thought about taking a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
